


Purple Violet Gold

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short palefics for the Pale Gift Swap! For aquatarius, enjoy! ^^</p><p>1. Sick Dualscar and his moirail taking no shit.<br/>2. Pale EriSol movie night.<br/>3. Fantasystuck as Dualscar tries to figure out who's leaving things out for him to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquatarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dualscar is sick and Highblood looks after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highblood ain't taking no shit man.

“I’m fuckin dyin.”

The Highblood snorted and rolled his eyes at the Seadweller sprawled out over his couch.

“You ain’t dying. You’ve got a cold. A nonlethal one at that.”

“I’m **dyin**.” He whined, kicking his legs. “The great pirate, brought down by an illness. I’ll be a laughingstock.” His voice strained on the last few words before he broke down into a coughing fit. His moirail gave him a wide grin.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with being a laughingstock.”

“Oh shut up.” He huffed, then sniffled. “I feel lousy, so let me complain.”

“Sure little shark.” He chuckled and lumbered over, a large bowl of soup fitting easily on one massive hand. “Complain all you want as long as you eat this.”

Dualscar raised his head to glare at the bowl suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“Cluckbeast.” His lip curled back in a snarl.

“I hate cluckbeast.”

“I know, but it’s good for colds.” He pushed the other’s legs back to sit down, making the furniture creak under his weight. “Eat.” He huffed and tried to roll over.

“No.” He yelped as an arm wiggled itself under him and scooped him up.

“ **Yes**. It’s good for you.”

“I can’t believe I’m bein forced to choose death between sickness or your cooking.” He muttered.

“I heard that.” He brought the spoon up against his teeth. “Come on. It won’t kill you.” He tried to retort and predictably got the utensil shoved into his mouth. He gagged and sputtered, but swallowed the food with a glare. The Highblood purred in satisfaction before ladling out more for him.

“This is humiliatin.”

“Then feed yourself.” He shifted the bowl into his hands. Dualscar growled, but resisted the temptation to dump it on him. He brought the rim to his lips and swallowed a few mouthfuls of the broth. A finger nudged his cheek.

“Solids too, shark.” He grumbled but shoveled some of the mush into his mouth as well. When the bowl was clean the larger troll put it aside.

“Now get some rest.”

“I’m not tired.” He rolled his eyes, then his face split into a wide smile again.

“Well, they say laughter is the best motherfucking medicine there is.” The Seadweller turned to cock an eyebrow at him.

“So?”

“So I’ll start telling ya **jokes**.”

“Oh **lord** no.” He threw his hands up and turned away. “Your sense of humor is atrocious.”

“You just don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing to get.”

“Well then.” He swooped in, scooping him up into his lap. “Guess we’re back to resting then.”

“You smell like your stupid glitter and makeup.” He grumbled.

“Shh…” He nuzzled his cheek against his fin. “You know I’m warm and comfy.” He gently stroked his hair. “Rest now.” Dualscar growled a bit more and shifted around before finally curling up in the hold.

“…Dammit.” He muttered, “You **are** warm.” The Highblood laughed and squeezed him tighter.

“Go to sleep, little fish.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently death references are my obsession.


	2. Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan and Sollux are watching a movie and Sollux is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but cute, I think.

 

“Wow.” Sollux threw his arm out at the TV screen. “What the **fuck** iis supposed to be happeniing now?”

“Shhh!” Eridan nudged him sharply in the side, eyes glued to the screen. “This is fuckin important!”

“What, where’s all this tensiion from?”

“He’s figurin out she’s actually been the other troll he wwas talkin wwith all along! The one he’d been meetin at the seedy lowwblood bar!”

“Oh, so why’s he look so horriifiied?”

“Cause he was **pale** for her, but he was black for the highblood in court. Now he realizes they’re the same person and her would-be kismesis is his closest confidant!”

“How do you even have completely separate feeliings for the same person.”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE SOL.” He screamed and tossed the bucket of popcorn into the ceiling. “This is supposed to be DRAMATIC.” He snorted.

“Well **sorry**. Guess II have a tolerance for dramatiics beiing with you all the tiime.”

“Sol I wwill punch out the rest a your teeth I swwear.”

“Nah you won’t.” He leaned over to sling his wiry arms around the other’s neck. “Cause you’re pale for me and you couldn’t iif you triied.”

“Shut up and get off me.” He grumbled, trying to shove him away. “At least let **me** enjoy the movvie.”

“Nah.” The Seadweller yelped as the other rolled off the couch, dragging him to the ground.

Sollux has a hold on him already, but Eridan had the skinny troll beat in the muscle department. The wrestling didn’t last long before Sollux shoved him upwards with his psionics, leaving him hovering in the air.

“Wwh-hey!” He flailed a bit, then crossed his arms to pout at him. “That’s cheatin.”

“IIs not.” He spread his arms out, then let the seadweller fall so he could capture him into a hug.

“Soooool.” He whined. “We’re missin the movvie.”

“We’ll watch iit later.” He papped his cheek. “And II’ll pay attentiion. Promiise.”

“…Fine.” He sighed and buried his nose into his chest.

“…Pale for you.” He mumbled into his shirt. Sollux ran his fingers over his slicked back locks of hair. They looked like waves on the ocean.

“Pale for you too, ed. Pale as sand.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then later they finished the movie.


	3. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dualscar needs to figure out who keeps leaving this crap on his special rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up a lot longer than the others. Oh well. Happy Birthday!  
> And yes, I am referencing stuff from aquatarius' fantasystuck fic.

The first time he found the fish, he was wary.

Dualscar was no fool. The collection of rocks was a favored spot of his. He enjoyed warming himself in the sun and practicing his voice there often enough that the local fae knew of his presence.

The fish was clearly meant for him, placed on the central flat stone where he usually sat. He glared at it, eyes hovering just out of the water line. His eyes flickered to the dark forest nearby. Someone could be watching from there, but his sight wasn’t the best, especially out of the water.

It could be bait, or poison. Was someone trying to catch a siren?

Dualscar was no fool, but he was certainly no coward either.

He slowly pulled himself farther out of the water, eyes trained for movement from the forest, muscles tensed to launch himself back into the water.

The fish was small, and dead, of course. It looked like its head had been crushed, quite violently. He curled his lip back at the crude blow. Was this a threat? A taunt?

He shifted himself up on the edge of the rock and with a single motion swatted the fish off the surface. It splashed into the water, to be eaten by or poison whatever small scavengers found it. He turned his head back to the trees but still no movement. After a few minutes, he dove back into the water to pursue something more interesting.

 

000

 

 

When he returned to the spot again, he found another fish waiting for him. It was a large kind, with the method of death very much the same. He wasted no time yanking it by the tail off into the ocean and turning to snarl at the line of trees up the slope. Still no movement. He hung around a bit, keeping the forest in the corner of his eyes while he practiced a few songs. He sang louder than he usually did while rehearsing, hoping he could lure them out of hiding, but no luck.

Eventually he gave up and returned to the water.

 

000

 

A pile of seaweed awaited him when he returned again. He gave it a disgusted look before shoveling it off. He glared at its bobbing form as it slowly dissipated and sunk away into the water.

This was getting ridiculous.

 

000

 

A turnip.

With a bellow of rage, he scooped up the vegetable and hurled it off toward the trees.

“WHO IS DOIN THIS??” Long hours of practice showed him just how far he could make his voice carry. “SHOW YOURSELF.”

There was a space of silence as the turnip rolled back down the slope, almost mockingly to the siren’s angered viewpoint. Then, a massive shadow slowly shifted within the cover of the trees. Dualscar’s eyes narrowed and he crouched, ready to spring back. As the creature walked out of the cover the light fell on it, allowing him to make out a hulking figure, covered by a shaggy mass of black hair. Curved horns stuck out of the mess, and it walked on a pair of goat-like legs.

The siren grimaced. A satyr.

It ambled its way down the slope, watching him with bright purple eyes, then stopped by where the turnip had come to rest and thumped down onto the grass. They stared at each other for several seconds.

“…Well?” Dualscar demanded, fingers curling against the stone. “What do you want?” The creature cocked its head to the side.

“…Fish.” Its voice was rough, deep. The siren winced a bit, but recovered with a glower.

“You mean the ones you’ve been leaving me?” Its lips curled back and he realized with a jolt it was **grinning** at him.

“Fish.” It repeated, “What does fish eat?”

“Fish eat…” He scowled in thought, then his eyebrows shot up and he sputtered, flushing a bright violet. The satyr rocked back and let out several wheezing honk-like sounds in what must have been laughter.

“I am not a fish!” He hissed, “I am a siren you stupid…goat!” It chuckled again.

“Fish.” It reached out and picked up the turnip. “Fish like vegetables?”

“Absolutely not.” He snarled. It cocked its head to the side.

“Seaweed?”

“No.”

“Other fish?”

“I’m not a fish!” He threw his hands up, “And I’m certainly not going to eat something a stranger left out on a rock for me!” It fell silent, then hummed and rocked back.

“Fair. Kurloz.” Dualscar cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Kur- **what**?”

“Kurloz.” It (maybe he?) poked his chest. “I am Kurloz. Who is fish?”

“Not me.” He snapped back. “My name is…” He fell silent, then sucked his cheeks in. “…Cronus. And I’m a **siren**.” He chuckled again.

“Fine, what does siren eat?”

“…I eat fish, mostly.” He huffed, “But I catch it myself.” The satyr leaned in, eyes sparking with curiosity.

“No vegetables?” He wrinkled his nose at the turnip in his hand, fins curving downward.

“Certainly not.” He leaned back on the rock, relaxing a little. “Were you watching me the other times?” He grinned again. It was a wide smile, lips curling back to reveal a nest of crooked teeth, rather sharp for an herbivore.

“Yes. Fish sings good.” He crossed his arms.

“So you **could** hear my singin.”

“Yes. Fall asleep.” His jaw dropped open as his eyes bugged out.

“You…” He sputtered, “You **fell asleep**?” He nodded.

“Yes. Very nice.”

“You ain’t supposed to…” He sighed, dropping his head into his hand. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Is good.” He insisted, “Pretty. I sing. Things run.” He rolled his eyes.

“I can imagine. Please tell me you don’t want lessons.”

“No.” The ground shook as he fell down to lie on his side and offer another grin. “I like they run.”

“I see.” He used his tail to flick some water onto himself. They lay in the silence for a few minutes, punctuated by the soft lapping of the waves.

“…If you want.” Dualscar started. “You can come down here if you see me again. I don’t mind.” The other hummed happily.

“Good. I bring turnip.”

“Do **not**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar would swear up and down it was all about security and having a giant scary satyr with him would be added protection but really he just wants to talk more with this guy and have someone who enjoys his singing without drowning.


End file.
